Curve balls
by 1-Miss-Kate1
Summary: Life throws about many curve balls, read as Bella tries to deal with them, with a little help along the way of course.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If only right?**

**How did I get to this?**

When I was a little girl my mother would always tell me "Bella, one day you will grow up, meet the man of your dreams, get married and live happily ever after"  
What a load of bullshit!

Mothers are compulsive liars send to this earth to make us believe that life is simple and easy, what they don't tell us is that life is far from easy, you have to work hard to get anywhere in life and sometimes things happen to try and push you off the road to success.

Normal people have curveballs such as unexpected pregnancy, a death in the family or work related problems.  
Me?

Well of course I have never done anything normal.

To break this down, my curveballs consist of imprints, sucky vampire ex boyfriends (pun intended), evil vampires and someone else's crazy ex.

Yeah, life for me isn't cookie cut, but maybe it will be worth it in the end.

Hopefully.


	2. Start as you mean to go on

**Chapter one **

**Start as you mean to go on **

Okay, so this is the part where I introduce myself, right?

My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella.  
I live in a tiny little town named Forks, tiny being an understatement. It is certainly a town with no secrets, well no human secrets.  
See what the lovely people of forks don't know is that there is an infestation in the town, an infestation of bloodsucking, life ruining vampires, well there was until a human came along and bored them enough that they fled the town.

I'm sure you can tell by the bitterness in my tone that, that human, is me.

Am I upset? At first I was but now, no, now I feel angry. How can somebody come into your life, turn it upside down and then just leave? It doesn't make any sense!  
Of course I fell for it all, the whole you're part of the family Bella, you could be one of us one day, bullshit!

All a big game to them.

So here I am in the lovely town of Forks wondering what to do next, anger developing inspiration, it's great the amount of motivation you get from a breakup, isn't it?

You see I don't have many friends here as I was swept into the Cullen thing pretty much straight away, but I do know someone that will be available to hang out, my dad has been pestering me to spend some time with him, family friend and all.

Jacob Black.  
And so it is decided, I grabbed my keys and ran straight out to my truck no time to waste, well that was a lie, I don't have anything better to do than waste time.

Within thirty minutes I was pulling up outside the Black's residence using the directions very willingly given by Charlie, as I walked to the door I could tell just by the sheer amount of noise coming from the small house that they had a lot of company, maybe today was not the best time to call over, I hesitantly knocked on the door which was answered by a beast of man.  
"May I help you?" The beast asked, he more than certainly could, if you catch my drift?

"Yes I'm looking for Jacob Black? Do I have the right house?" I asked still not being able to drag my eyes from the Beast's tanned and very well toned chest

"Bella?" My attention was stolen by the also toned boy that I did somewhat recognise, "Bella great to see you what you doing here?! Not that I'm not happy" He quickly corrected.

"I was just sitting at home and I thought hey I'm going to see my good friend Jake and here I am"

"And here you are indeed" Said the Beast from behind me, an emotion filling his voice I thought may be lust but I wasn't entirely sure.

That was the moment I decided to turn and look into his eyes for the first time, that was also the moment when my life changed forever.


	3. The perfect couple and the new Bella

**Although I wish I did I don't own Twilight I just play with the characters a little**

Chapter two

**The perfect couple and the new Bella**

BPOV

I couldn't peel my eyes away from the Beast, who's name I did not yet know, I don't think I can just call him the Beast forever but I could not find it in me to ask him, or talk at all to be honest.

"No! You didn't!" the scream of pure rage broke me from my frozen state.  
I turned to see Jake looking furiously at The Beast "She was always meant to be mine! My dad said so, how could you do this to me Sam?" Sam! His name is Sam, good to know I internally laughed.

"Jake you know I can't control this, I'm sorry man, I really am!" I felt the pain and remorse conveyed in his eyes but the one thing I couldn't work out is what he is sorry for, why was Jake so angry? Who was meant to be his?

"Erm, guys? Can someone explain what is going on please?" They both broke their glares at one another to finally acknowledge my presence "Yes, I am still here" I sarcastically announced.

"I'm sorry Bella, there are many things that need to be explained, just not right now but I promise it will be very soon" Sam assured me, even his name made me tingle, what the hell was I thinking? I had made the decision not be sad over Edward and now I'm having thoughts about a guy that I met two seconds ago and only learnt his name! I was surprised but I have to say I kind of like this new Bella, I feel confident, I loved and thrived off of it.

"Okay, I trust that you will explain soon but just know I want an explaination ASAP and I won't wait forever for it, now if you don't mind I came to spend time with an old friend and I very much intend to do so!" I smiled and turn to the still glaring Jacob "You! Stop glaring, I came to see you and spend time with you, so cheer the fuck up and lets hang out!"

This clearly broke him out of his funk and he even broke a small smile " Okay, sorry Bells now what shall we do today?" He said as he lazily threw his arm around my shoulders, after which I'm sure I heard a growl come from Sam who stormed out of the house leaving me confused with my very smug looking friend.

"What was that about?" I asked  
"Sam has a bit of a temper, if I were you I'd stay away from him,he and his _girlfriend _Leah can always be heard arguing throughout the reservation"

Just then I felt it, the pain, I felt as though someone had just ripped my heart from my chest and crushed it right there in front of me, the way Jake said girlfriend made me feel like he wanted this to happen, he wanted me to know he had a girlfriend and feel this pain. He at least had the decency to look like he felt bad.

"His girlfriend? Oh that's nice, they been together long?" I asked, it hurt to ask but I just needed to know about this guy he stirred something inside me that definitely needed to be stirred and never left to settle again!

"They have been together officially since they were 15 but they were best friends from a very young age, they are the perfect couple, they live together just near the beach on the reservation, fair enough they have an arguement every so often but they always end up happy in the end together just as they should be, when he was 18 he dissapeared for about 4 months then all of a sudden wandered back into town looking like he had grown and every elder in town worshipped the ground he walked on. Leah went crazy when he was gone, you would see her wandering around town looking like she lost the ability to live, the strange this is when he came back it was like nothing happened, they just carried on like usual"

Every word of his story killed something inside me but at the same time made me want to know this man, but it shouldn't Sam and Leah are the 'survive it all' couple and a little nobody from Forks would definitely not have any impact on that golden couple.

"They sound perfect"

"Yeah, yeah they are anyway how about we go to the beach?"

"Okay Jake"

Jake and I walked to the beach slowly, Jake telling me all about his latest projects in the garage but to be truly honest my mind was only on Sam, this man that just walked into my life and now he's all I can think about. No, I won't do it, I get rid of one and in comes another one. A man, taking up all my time, in my every thought and controlling me.

He has a girlfriend and that is the end of it.  
I'm going to be new Bella, the Bella that is in control of her life and not letting everyone control her.

"You stupid motherfucker!" The scream that well and truly grabbed me from my thoughts "How could you do this to me?! After everything we have been through you just end it!"

"Leah calm down I'm sorry but the longer we keep this going the more it's going to hurt I just can't do this anymore!" Sam?!

**Hey, I left this story unattended for a while and now I think it's time to get it done. **

**:D Please review**

**will update very soon **


	4. A lot to process and a big fight

**Still don't own Twilight, I'm trying**

**Chapter 3**

**A lot to process and a big fight**

I couldn't peel my eyes away from the furious woman and the pleading man as they argued in the open for the whole reservation to see.

By this point they had actually gathered a small crowd who watched with curiosity.

"Sam you have always been my everything, you can't just do this, we have a home together we plan to get married and have children, what happened to that?" the anguish evident in her voice. I couldn't help but feel bad for this woman.

"Leah, you know I will always love you, always! I'm just not in love with you anymore, you will have all those things one day just not with me you deserve someone better than me, I just don't want to pretend anymore"

"There is someone else isn't there! Who is it then?! Who is the slut?!" and as if he sensed me he found my eyes and in that moment I knew I had something to do with this whole situation, but it didnt make any sense, surely he wasn't leaving her for me, was he?

Leah must have followed the direction in which he looked because all of a sudden she was storming over to Jake and I with a face of pure fury.

"And who the hell are you?! The other woman maybe?" She screamed merely inches from my face, now this bitch may be bigger than me but I'm not going to take this shit from her I'm new Bella.

"Bitch, please step the hell away from me! I'm on the way to the beach with my friend and you come over here shouting at me? I don't think so, now that over there is your problem, I don't know your business and I definitely am not this 'other woman' you speak of!"

Wow, I shocked myself and I definitely shocked everyone else.  
Leah took a second to compose herself, she had the decency to at least look embaressed

"Well make sure you stay away from him then, that goes to everyone I see one person even glance at my man I will cut them!" She oh so gracefully announced then strutted back over to Sam who just stared at me longingly.

"Leah, I am not your man, you are not my woman we are done" he sighed, seemingly beaten.

"Fine, I'll get my shit and go then shall I? You will want me back Sam we are meant to be together!" and with that she stormed into the house, slamming the door after her, leaving Sam looking downtrodden.

"Okay shows over, beach then?" Jake says

"Seriously, did you see what just happened? Isn't he your friend? Just ten minutes ago you are telling me how perfect they are and then here they are breaking up, I feel so sorry for them both, I guess love doesn't work for anyone, love sucks!"

"It's okay Bella I want to give him some time lets go to the beach and I will call him later"

I just nodded Jake looked panicked and it felt like he was dragging me to the beach as quick as he could leaving Sam sat on the porch watching us leave with sad eyes that made me cold right to the core. I just wanted to sit, soothe him, hug him and never let him go.

God damn it Bella, pull it together!

After a few hours playing around on the beach I made my way home. Spending time with Jake was amazing, I felt like I could smile, after everything that had happened today, I thought I would at least be a little sad but I don't feel sad for losing Edward, his name makes me feel nothing, like a strangers name. My main feeling is need, I need to be close to Sam, I need to see him face, I need to hear his voice and I have this need just to be with him.

How is this possible? Yesterday I was in love with Edward, I had a life planned with him.  
Now I feel nothing for the frozen perfect vampire that I wanted to spend eternity with.

Tomorrow I needed answers, answers I knew Sam would give me as he promised to explain to me and I know he has the answer to why I am feeling this way.

Lay in bed that night I couldn't get him out of my mind, his face was just there in the forefront of my mind at all times, I wasn't longing for him though I felt like he was here, I felt comfortable and safe. It made me think of all the times Edward watched me sleep it made me feel safe, so I decided to test it.

"Sam?" I called "Sam I know you are there you may as well just come in, the window is open"

I know I tested it but I really didn't expect it to be true, I was very much shocked at my own correctness as Sam crawled through my window.

"Okay I'm going to be honest I don't know how to start this conversation, hi, thanks for inviting me in that tree made me very uncomfortable, nice bedroom, so you like purple? How are you?" Sam whittered on

"Sam what the hell? You are asking about the colour of my bedroom? I've just discovered that you are sat in the tree outside my window at night, wanna explain what's going on?"

I think I at least deserved that explanation, at least! Why do guys feel like watching me sleep?! Can a guy not just ask me out on a date? Am I not dateable?

"Okay, Have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?" I nodded "Okay so you know they say we descend from wolves? Yeah well that is true, we turn into wolves but please don't be scared we don't hurt anyone and it's nothing like the movies, we are protectors of our land"

I just smiled "I'm not scared, but I do want to know what this has to do with me and this pull I feel towards you"

"Okay that's the difficult part actually, there is also this thing called imprinting, it's when a wolf finds his soul mate, like he literally looks her in the eyes and that's it, he is her's forever, well I imprinted on you, I'm not saying we have to be together right now but I am here to be whatever you want me to be a friend, a lover or a boyfriend, it's all up to you"

"Okay"

My mind was working over time to process this whole thing, old Bella would freak out and tell him to leave, new Bella likes Sam.

So I did what New Bella would do.

I stood up and kissed Sam fiercly

**review please**


	5. The talk and the heartbreak

**Chapter 4**

**The talk and the heartbreak**

BPOV

Fireworks were a huge understatement.

What I felt when I kissed Sam was like an explosion that caused the end of the world!  
The chemistry between us was like nothing I had ever felt before, just with one kiss from Sam made me forget any feelings I had for Edward Cullen completely.

As we pulled apart Sam said the one thing that totally summed up what happened

"Wow" I giggled

"I know right"

"So what now?" He asking hesistation clear in his voice

" I think we just go with how we feel, I like you Sam, I feel this pull to you and I would love to see where this goes" I liked this new Bella, she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go for it, old Bella would have been shy and awkward, missing out on the chance to be with such an amazing guy.

Sam smiled with so much joy it was hard not to join in, so I did.

"Bella, thank you so much for being so accepting! Jake said you were good with weird, he was right"

Shit, Jake, I forgot about Jake, what is he going to think about me possibly dating one of his friends, surely he won't be too happy, I only turned back up today after breaking up with my vampire ex.  
Today has definitely been a busy day, get rid of a vampire and gain a pack of wolves.

Only me, right?

"I am going to have to talk to Jake tomorrow about all of this because everything has gotten a little crazy and I think I just need to talk this out" He nodded looking a little down trodden.  
"Don't worry, I just need to make sure he is okay with this" I gestured to both of us "and I just found out my best is a wolf, I need to have a chat about that one" He seemed to loosen up after I explained.

"You look dead on your feet time for some sleep Mi Luna"  
He gently lifted me after I nodded my approval and placed me back onto the bed.  
He tucked me in and went to leave, only to be stopped when I wouldn't let him go  
"Stay" was all I needed to say.

I woke the next morning feeling warm, but not too warm, I felt safe.  
"Good morning beautiful" I smiled

"Morning, Oh, you may need to hide Charlie will shoot you if he sees you" I panicked which in return earned a smile from Sam

"He left about 10 minutes ago, no need to worry, so the big question is, what happens when I leave this room?"

I hadn't quite considered that myself, will it be awkward when we leave this happy bubble we engulfed ourselves in?

"I am going to the res later to talk to Jake I can meet you if you want and we can spend some time getting to know each other? It's strange, I feel like I've known you my whole life when infact I have just met you." I mused

"It sounds like a plan and yes I know exactly what you mean, Mi Luna" He smiled

After eventually dragging myself from Sam and getting ready I made my way to Jake's house, I had never felt so nervous.  
Yesterday I turn up out of the blue after getting rid of my vampire boyfriend and now I'm going to his house to let him know I know he is a wolf and also see how he feels about me dating a friend of his, who he knows imprinted on me, couldn't just have normal teenage problems?  
I hesitantly knocked on the door only to be answered by Billy a few moments later.  
"Oh, hello Bella, what brings you here? Jake is sleeping at the moment"

"I just needed to have a chat with him do you mind if I go and wake him up?"  
He hesitated for a second  
"He's real tired Bells he's being er.. working late in the garage"

"So he's been doing the night shifts patrolling then?" I asked, receiving a very shocked look from Billy "Yeah I know about the wolf thing, Sam told me last night" I smiled

"But how? And more importantly why?" I had never seen the old wise Billy so confused it took everything in me not to laugh

"I'm his Imprint, is that the correct word? Yeah Imprint" I beamed, I was proud to be connected to such a great guy

"Congratulations Bella, it's an amazing thing and very rare, now go wake that boy up" He boomed shuffling me on my way.

As I walked into Jake's room I couldn't help but laugh, he was at least 2 sizes too big for that bed, you could tell as the majority of his body was hanging off of the bed.

"Jacob?" I said, "Jake!" Okay that time he heard me

"Shit! Bella! What the hell!?" I had never seen Jake look so scared haha

"Sorry Jake I just needed to talk to you, your dad said I could wake you"

"Okay, whats up?"

Here goes nothing

"I know about the wolf thing and the imprint thing" I paused he looked like he expected this "Sam told me last night, I just wanted to know how you felt about me dating Sam? I like him Jake, I may have known him for the shortest time but I feel like I could be happy with him, so?"

He was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time

"Okay, I'm okay with it, I just want you to be careful Bella, I don't want to see you get hurt, I know he can't but the imprint doesn't make the relationship it just guides you okay?"  
I hugged him with everything I had

"Thanks Jake, you are the best, okay I'm going to leave you to sleep and go meet Sam"

I practically ran from the house shouting a quick goodbye to Billy on my way.  
Five minutes later I was pulling up outside the diner feeling the pull of the imprint get easier to handle as I get closer.

As I was walking towards the doors I saw something through the window that broke my heart Sam was sat in a booth across from Leah and they were holding hands.  
As if on cue she leaned across and kissed him with full forc and as she pulled away she had the biggest smile on her face.

I just broke right there.  
Unable to watch any more of this scene I ran back to my truck and drove away  
Imprint? Soul mate?

words that were used far too much and to me now had far too little meaning

I can't believe I fell for another guy who just spouted a load of bullshit!

**Please review **

**and I will update again soon I hope **

**thanks for reading :D**


	6. Shit goes down

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

How could he do that to me?

I was supposed to be his soul mate, the love of his life, the one he wanted to grow old with and he does this. No discretion whatsoever, they just kissed right there for everyone to see.

How could I be so stupid? There I am thinking that everything in my life is set, again and once again they fucked me over.  
This is far worse than the pain I felt when Edward left, I barely felt anything when he left but anger. Now I am truly heartbroken.

I finally pulled up on the driveway at home and ran inside.  
My cell phone had been ringing none stop, I knew who it would be but I didn't want to hear it.  
I knew what I had seen and there was no taking that back.

There was a knock at the door, may as well get this over with.  
As I opened it there he was, my heart rate increased, it sucks that he hurt me so much but still has so much of an effect on me.  
"Bella, what happened where were you?, I waited at the diner for ages, I tried to call you like 50 times" was he really acting like nothing happened? If I hadn't seen the kiss would he have just acted like it didn't happen and never tell me? What a dick!

"Seriously, are we acting like nothing happened today?!"

"Bella what are you talking about?" He was honestly carrying on with this bullshit?

"I saw you Sam, I saw everything, you and Leah all cosy at the diner kissing, you fucking kissed her, when I was on my way to meet you all happy and ready to accept you into my life, you are kissing your ex, how stupid must I be? Soul mate?! That is bullshit, you and your wolfy buddy can fuck off and stay away from me, run away to your ex!" I felt emotionally drained by the end of the rant, he at least looked guilty.

"Bella, no it wasn't like that, you are my soul mate, yes we kissed, it was a lapse in judgement, in a way it was goodbye, you have to understand I was with her for many years I may have imprinted on you but I still care for her, I said goodbye to a huge part of my life today so there was a kiss, that is nothing compared to what I've just given up so I can spend my life with you" I was lost for words, well except for two.

"Get out" He looked like I had grown a second head "Don't look at me like that get out, the fact that you expect me to be okay with you kissing her because it was goodbye is fucking ridiculous, that was not a goodbye kiss that was I want to take you right now on this table kiss so don't give me that shit, now lucky you, it doesn't have to be goodbye you can go back to her, I should never have had to see that and if you felt anything for me you would have considered my feelings and you didn't even plan on telling me! If I didn't see what happened would you have ever told me?" He just looked down "No, I didn't think so, how would you feel if Edward was around and I kissed him goodbye" I was met with a growl "Yeah, that's what I thought, not nice is it, now get out of my house, I don't want to see you again, I do not accept the imprint I'm done with you now leave!" He looked like I killed his parents in front of him.

"Bella, please don't do this" He looked so upset, but this is new Bella and she is someones doormat anymore.

"I didn't do this Sam, you did this now leave"

Looking completely broken he walked out of the house and straight into the forest the sounds of a heartbroken howl piercing the sky.

I was in so much pain I wasn't sure I could deal with it but I knew I had to new Bella was going to deal with this.  
I walked into my room only to be greeted by the last person I expected to be there.  
"Hello Isabella"

"Edward, what are you doing here?!" I practically growled

"your future dissapeared, I was worried sick, I told you to be safe, I get here and see you not only around wolves but also one of them claims to be your soul mate, Bella do you know how dangerous they can be?"

Really?

"About as dangerous as a vampire I'd imagine, maybe less? Edward you left, I am no longer a worry of yours" I couldn't believe this

"You heard her leech, not leave" Said the angry wolf who had somehow snuck up on me

Both the vampire and wolf were now crouched ready to attack the other

"Get out of here dog, I'm back now, Bella and I are going to be together you can go back to the kennle you came from" Edward smirked

"Bella is mine, she is my imprint, nothing you feel can compare to that"

"Bella is no one's!" I screamed, they both looked at me shocked "Oh forget I was here? I want both of you out of my house and my life now! Edward you left me, we are done, there is nothing between us anymore and Sam we discussed this about five minutes ago, you shouldn't have come back and you certainly don't get to claim me as your now both of you leave!" The both looked like they wanted to argue but decided against it, Edward was gone in the blink of an eye and Sam hesitated, "Sam I have nothing more to say to you, leave!" and he did.

So there I was left alone, the silence not feeling right, left to my thoughts only.

The next week flew by, I went to school and came home, other than that I did nothing.  
All I could feel was pain, this ache, I knew what the ache was.  
All I could think about was Sam.

The phone began to ring a shrill ring.  
"Swan residence" I answered

"Hey, Bells it's Jake, listen I know what happened and I think you need to at least talk to Sam, he's not in a good way Bella , he doesn't leave the house he looks miserable"

"Jake if you know what happened then you wouldn't ask this of me, I saw him kissing his ex and can you honestly tell me she hasn't been sniffing around?" he didn't answer "Yeah I thought so, if Sam really wanted to see me he would have tried a little harder, not only to keep her away but for also for me, so I'm glad he's suffering Jake, that makes two of us!"

I couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down my face

"Bells, I know you're hurting, but please give him a chance, yes Leah has been around but she lives on the Res aswell and with him looking how he does everyone is worrying Bella, everyone has been there to check on him, I know he needs to try a little more but so do you Bells, a little give and take is needed here, he did wrong but you got to give him a chance to make up for it."

Maybe he was right


End file.
